


Удавчик

by Dekstroza, fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Pedophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: Написано по внутри командной заявке-ключу:" Баки, который сидит в засаде на Ближнем Востоке чтобы подстрелить какого-нибудь шейха, и смотрит, как охотится и закапывается песчаный удавчик."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 27





	Удавчик

**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Баки Барнс/Тони Старк, удавчик  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Краткое содержание:** Написано по внутри командной заявке-ключу:" Баки, который сидит в засаде на Ближнем Востоке чтобы подстрелить какого-нибудь шейха, и смотрит, как охотится и закапывается песчаный удавчик."  
 **Предупреждения:** АУ, частичный ООС, упоминание о педофилии, ER

Если кто-то в этом веке скажет Баки, что быть снайпером до хера как интересно он с чистой совестью плюнет этому человеку в правый глаз. Убить — не убьет, зато говорить глупости отучит надолго. Хотя если плюнет Наташа — не факт, что не понадобится отпевание. Но это Наташа, она такая одна. 

Баки по собственному опыту может сказать, что быть снайпером жуть, как скучно. Ждать объект иногда приходится неделями в самых неблагоустроенных местах. Вот сейчас, например, Баки где-то в пустыне. Или это полупустыня? Один хрен. Кто-то в высшем руководстве страны, которую нельзя называть, попросил об одолжении руководство страны, которую назвать можно, но приличных слов может не найтись, и как результат — Баки, словно песчаный удавчик, зарылся в почву, только глаза наружу, день деньской высматривая свою добычу. Какого-то то ли шейха, то ли принца, успевшего порядком насолить не только своим подданным, но и семье. 

По проверенным данным, этот тип любил развлекаться с маленькими мальчиками и девочками, не достигшими половой зрелости.  
За такое Баки готов выпустить Зимнего и, не раздумывая, придушить голыми руками, но дипломатия, будь она неладна! 

Всё, чего удалось добиться ему, — разрешения отстрелить гадине яйца, а потом уже — контрольный, в голову. Одна только мысль о том, как будет эта сука выть от боли, катаясь по земле и держась за свою гребанную промежность, наполняет Баки здоровой злостью и помогает справиться со скукой. Баки не думает, что второй выстрел состоится, чего бы там не хотело высшее руководство. 

Так что Баки лежит в песке и наблюдает. Пока правда больше за песчаными удавчиками. Тот, на чью территорию посягнул Баки, — меланист, то есть черный, с серебряными чешуйками. Почти Баки со своей рукой и в тактической форме. Наверное, поэтому он и привык к Баки так быстро, всего пару раз его укусил, да и все... 

Зубы, кстати, у удавчика что надо, как иголки, даром, что не ядовитые. Сам удавчик упитанный, с ящерицами поблизости проблем нет. Хотя, насколько успел изучить повадки своего соседа Баки, тот не брезгует ни мышами, ни мелкими птицами. А один раз даже сожрал мелкую змею, которая умудрилась подползти к Баки слишком близко. 

Да, Баки справился бы и сам, но в тот момент он думал о Тони, а когда Баки вспоминал Тони, ни о чем другом думать категорически не получается. 

Баки интересно, понравился бы Тони меланисту? Наверняка, тот бы был сильно удивлен, что самочка Баки меньше его по размерам, хотя Баки никогда не против побыть снизу, ибо трахает Тони с такой же страстью, с которой отдается Баки. Так что кто из них самочка, еще вопрос. 

И член Тони, как и член Баки, наверняка, бы вызвал у меланиста массу вопросов. Соотношением к длине тела и толщиной. Наверняка, бы меланист хмыкнул и презрительно обозвал их члены дудочками. 

Пускай. 

Тони, к примеру, в совершенстве освоил инструмент Баки и способен, играя на нем, извлекать из Баки такие звуки, что наутро остается только пунцово краснеть под насмешливыми взглядами команды. Хотя Баки тоже не отстает, и виртуозность Тони с лихвой окупает собственным пылом и желанием. Тони, возможно, не такой громкий, как Баки, но его стоны — самая сладкая из возможных мелодий для ушей Баки. 

Про яички лучше вовсе не вспоминать. И не потому, что удавчикам странно, зачем яйца наружу и почему всего два, и где, в конце-концов, змееныши. А потому, что Тони, как раз накануне миссии Баки, побывал в салоне и Баки еще не успел в полной мере насладиться гладкостью его яичек и тем, как, оказывается, беспомощно красиво выглядит он, когда Баки сосет сразу оба. 

Мысли о Тони, раскинувшемся на их кровати и кончающем себе на живот без единого прикосновения к члену, заставляют Баки последовать за своей фантазией, безбожно пачкая штаны. 

Удавчик рядом с ним высовывает язык, пробуя на вкус феромоны Баки, и, видимо, решив, что на сегодня с удовольствиями покончено, удобно устраивается на спине Баки. Им осталось вместе два дня, после чего они расползутся в разные стороны навсегда. 

Баки будет скучать. Может быть удавчик тоже?


End file.
